Painful Love
by StockinCutie
Summary: (LONG READER X LEVI ONE-SHOT) [Name] is admired by everyone, but sadly she loves someone else. But she figures, he already has eyes for someone, and that someone is her best friend. Driven by despair and somewhat jealously, what would she possibly go through, just to fight the pain? Not the best summary but inside it's a bit better, kay? Review, forgot to add that!


[Name] [Last Name]. Innocent, cute, an absolute maniac on the battle field, and most of all~ her smile.

Cue the angelic choir.

Beautiful yet average [hair color] hair. Her eyes glimmer when she gives an idea or a smile. And her figure was absolutely stunning.

Many people liked her, but sadly, she already had her eyes set on someone. Someone, who would probably never return the feelings.

Lance, Corporal, Levi.

Why NOT to like him? I mean seriously the guy is short and yet his abs is like god forbids a 6 pack. It's a possibility. Bad [Name]-chan for thinking thoughts!

Yes, [Name] didn't even realize her feelings for him at last minute hope, the time she realized was when she noticed him spending time _away _from her. INSTEAD, he spends time with his squad, and a girl in particular. Petra Rals. What was NOT to like about her? In fact, if she wasn't your best friend, there would be war to see which was liked the most.

Petra, was basically a sister to [Name]. A very kind sister. But things don't work as planned now does it? No there won't be yandere. No there won't be choices. Once fate has you in a lock-neck...

**_You're going to have to go drastic to get out of it. Even if that means your own life._**

...

[Name] had tried at least once or twice to say 'I love you' to her Corporal. And every single time, she was rejected.

WHY?

Because he always replied with 'Love on the battlefield is not right'

"'Not right' my ass!" [Name] yelled as she jumped on her cabin bed. "You like Petra, don't you...Levi" she mumbled sadly as she crouched in the corner and gave a long sigh. "Today there's going to be a big party, I don't know why but..." She laid down by her side, still hugging her knees and in position.

"I have a bad feeling about it" she continued to whine.

...!...!...

9:00 PM... [Name] sat on the grass, with her normal clothes on, looking at the moon and staring at the reflection of the lake. She has been quite stressed out with work and honestly just wants to relax and breath for just a few, even if it was just for a glimpse. She quietly thought of when she first had a rejection.

_"I, like you...a lot..." she mumbled, quietly blushing. The silence was thick but Levi finally spoke. "Sorry. Love on the battlefield isn't right. You wouldn't want the one you love to die, right? So, keep away from it" Levi rejected, coldly. "But! That's why some people call me female Levi... Since I'm just like you, strong and awesome! So us together wouldn't make us die, right?" [name] smiled at Levi. _

_However, Levi was not pleased at all. "Get out..." he said in a low voice, looking down. "Huh?" She tilted her head to the side. "Get out!" he yelled as he pointed toward the door and finally looked up to reveal annoyed eyes. "Levi...Corporal?" [Name] backed away slowly and was on the verge of tears. "GET OUT" he FINALLY shouted and the poor girl ran, ran with tears flooding her eyes. _

[Name] did wonder, why he got so angry. Maybe he was just mad at something... But he hardly shouts. Her eyes were closed and she was sucked in thinking but she had the feeling 'someone' was looking at her from above.

"Eren, if you're going to stare, at least TELL me" [Name] barked at the boy who was indeed staring. "Sorry sorry! But you seemed so calm, I couldn't help it. You're going to be late for the party you know" Eren shrugged. "What IS the party about?" She asked, curiously. "Petra and Levi has gotten married! An engagement party!" Bam, shot in the heart.

You know, when you don't want to see someone for so long, and if you do, you feel as if you're going to die...

Yes~ [Name] was feeling that exact way, every single moment Eren gushed about the party, a shard of her heart fell. Her skin was becoming pale of worry, and her eyes were so lifeless, it resembled a dead fish. "[Name]?" Eren snapped her out. "I'm not going, sorry! I just don't feel good, sleepy maybe~" She smiled at the man and skipped away, leaving him confused.

...

A single day has passed, [Name] had awaken, and just remembered there was an expedition today. "I don't want to go..." she dropped a pillow on her face and muffled. Dead, is the best way to describe how she felt, and she would gladly accept that fact. "I don't want to go, I don't want to go" she repeated over and over, slowly loosing her sanity. "I don't want, to fucking go!" she screamed in horror as the insanity finally took over. But who was to listen to her? After all, the girl who _used _to be her roommate was already with another man named Levi.

"I think...I think I might throw up..." She began to gag insanely and hyperventilate. No one knew this about her, but she has some extreme issues with her health which is not very good. But this, this was just your average 18 year old girl, going through an emotional break down. The door burst open to reveal Petra and of course, her husband. "[Name]! I didn't see you at the party- Oh my!" she gasped as she ran towards [Name], who was on the floor, clutching her stomach and breathing heavily. "What the hell is wrong with her, Petra?" Levi asked. Oh his voice only made her scream in agony. "Are you sure you want to go on the expedition?" Petra's worries made [Name] look up at her, spit drooling from each side of her mouth. "Yes...Yes I want to go. I want to support..." She lied, she just wanted to die at that point, but yes, she wants to support in any way she can.

"Okay...Let me go get your medicine" Petra stood and ran out the room, leaving Levi and [name] there, quiet. "When the hell were you going to tell me you had a fucked up disease with you? All those times I touched you, I might have been infected?" Levi scoffed at her, her quietly somewhat dead body. Of course, she wasn't dead but I'm sure she's going to loose it in 5...4...3...2...1.. "SHUT UP, AND GET OUT OF MY CABIN" She yelled. Levi, however, did not leave and just rested his back on the wall. "Jealous, much?" he smirked and [name] stayed silent. "I want to, support my friends. But you, I don't know anymore" Truth be heard, she really was confused on how she felt toward him. "You might, so called 'love' me. But, I love someone else" Levi stated the facts that was well known for a damn long time now. "No shit Sherlock" You blankly said. At that moment Petra entered with a glass of water and pills in her hand.

"Like a sister as always, Petra let's go. [last name] isn't a child, she could do this herself" Levi turned and began to walk. "Can you, [Name]?" Petra verified this by me nodding. She stood and left me, all alone again. "I don't want to go but...do I have a choice?" she laughed maniacally. _"Watashi wa kureijīmētoru" _she said quietly. It means, I'm crazy.

...

They were out the walls and already encountered titans. [Name] was in Squad Hange, and an abnormal was coming. "[Last name], fire the black flare!" Hange instructed and she did so. "Prepare to take down the titan" Hange smiled. They all pulled out their swords but [Name] didn't. Instead, she rode her horse away from the squad itself. "Where are you going?!" Armin yelled at her. She ignored all the screams she was hearing and headed toward the forest.

"I want to see them again" She mumbled to herself. "I want to see my best friend, and the one I love, together again" her eyes showed no emotion, she stared blankly straight ahead and finally saw Squad Levi.

"What? [Name] what are you doing here?" Erd yelled at [Name]. "Did you get separated?"

"I got lost on purpose" She answered truthfully as she pulled out her blades. "Wait what? What are you doing? Don't do anything reckless!" He warned her sharply but she ignored and saw a female type titan. She was trying to attack Corporal and Petra, [Name] could not allow that. She rode her horse by the two and they were obviously shocked. "Petra...Levi..." she looked at them, smiling sadly. "I...don't want to die...I want to live, and be near you" [Name] laughed. "But, I don't think my heart can take this much longer" she finally admitted. "I loved Levi, and did my best. But here's the end of the rode for me, well, probably" She winked at the couple and gave a giggle. Levi didn't say the 'Love on the battlefield' shit. Instead, he replied angrily "What the hell are you planning, [Name]?!" Levi yelled and she laughed some more. "You called me by my first name! That's something new!" She smiled and shot her hooks up at the titan's shoulder.

She mumbled something that was hard to decipher, but Levi knew full well what she said.

"Thank you very much..." he shot his own hooks towards her but he knew that he won't make it. "Get back here, that's an order!" Levi shouted toward the girl who stood on top the female titan's shoulder. It lifted it's hands up and prepared to slam [Name]'s body down but before that happened Levi already swooped her away. "idiot! Fuckin' idiot!" He screamed at her as she just smiled some more.

"Stop smiling! It's not as pretty as it used to be! Stop it! You're planning something, aren't you?!" Levi must have been loosing it because it's not everyday you get an order to stop smiling. But indeed, she was planning something. "Sorry~" She cooed as she took out her blade and made a gash in his arm. "Gah!" the blood spurted and he let the grip go of [Name].

"No..." he loomed in over her but it was too late, the sound of her back bone cracking was so loud, the whole squad heard it. It was impossible NOT to hear it. Levi ran toward the girl, she had her arms and legs spread out and tears streaming her eyes, over her cheeks and down to her neck. "Why did you do that?!" Levi crouched down by her and was beyond pissed off. She still had that goofy smile of hers plastered on. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?!" he shouted at her. Petra soon came and was panicking.

Slowly, her eyes began to lower. "Hey, corporal, am I dying?" she whispered, loosing every bit of feeling in her. Eyes still lifeless, and her breathing became slower and slower. "She needs proper medical help...Petra!" Levi was obviously more worried then anyone else. Petra slowly shook her head, looking down. "You aren't dying, not yet, and not ever!" He reassured but [Name] knew the truth, she was slipping away from life. Petra stood and ran to the others but Levi just sat there, not knowing what to do. "I am dying, aren't I?" she gave a weak smile and reached her bloody hand toward him. He took hold of it and leaned in toward, and gave a slight kiss right on her lips. Right after that she began laughing, and crying. "He kissed me! He kissed me! Corporal, Levi kissed me!" she frolicked happily. "I wanted to make sure, you guys lived, I don't want my best best friend and her very handsome husband dying, now do I?! she gave a grin. Levi just stared in shock, how can she be so happy when she's about to die? "Why am I so happy is what you're probably thinking, especially when I'm about to die. I'm just happy that you really did like me! Not love, but at least show some affection!" Her eyes became wary and it was just an inch away from closing but Levi shook her shoulders back and forth. "Don't you dare, don't you dare close your eyes, [name]... [Name]!" "I'm sorry, but my duty as a soldier is over now..." She placed her hand on her head and weakly saluted.

"[NAME]!"

...

_He really did, at least, respect me? Nah...it was more of like. Am I dead now? Maybe I am..._

[Name] slowly opened her eyes, and her back was in pain. "Don't stand, or sit up" a cold voice from the sidelines warned her. "Corporal...am I dead?" she tilted her head in a klutz like way. "No dummy, you're back in your cabin" Levi insulted. Sudden tears fell from my eyes. "Fractured back" he said. "I know I know, I'm just happy that you're with me, even if you're married" She turned her neck at a confused Levi. "About that, 'married'?" Levi crossed his arms. "Eren and I wanted to see how you are when you're jealous, but this is certainly not what I expected" ...Silence...

"WHAT?!" She yelled, shooting up. But then slowly and quietly laid back down due to the pain. "The party, was for me, planning to confess..." he mumbled. "Confess? To who?" She really is dumb. "To you, stupid!" he yelled.

Another silence...

"Don't even have to tell me twice" she ignored all the pain and sat up to hug Levi by the neck, which caused him to fall back on his chair and [Name] following after. "Hee! Hee! I love you too!" she laughed happily. Levi twitched his eye brows, but you could see his lips curl into a smile.


End file.
